Let's Get Married!
by LittleRedCrescentRose
Summary: After spotting a married couple Ruby becomes interested in the topic of marriage so who does she go to? None other than Yang, the love guru or so it seems. After a little talk both sisters decide to experiment a little bit together and so they get "married". However a first kiss can lead to so many other surprises. [Enabler, YangxRuby]
**A/N: Hello everyone I am here to present yet another Enabler request (seems to be a popular ship right now ;) ))! It took me a little longer than expected to write mostly because I'm in the middle of a few other requests but here it is! If any of you have requests just shoot me a PM, don't be shy and I'll try to get to them as soon as I can. Also let me know what you think about this one. Thank you!**

* * *

"Yang I have a VERY important question!" the young brunette exclaimed as she tugged her older sister off her bunk.

"What's up sis? Is something wrong?" Yang asked while she looked Ruby over with a sense of amusement. _This ought to be good._

Ruby got down onto one knee and grabbed Yang's left hand in her own. A velvet box emerged from Ruby's pocket that held two plastic rings from the convenience store which emerged mid question.

"Yang Xiao Long, will you marry me?" Ruby asked dramatically while trying her best to stifle a giggle. Of course this made Yang chuckle a bit herself as she faked happy tears and nodded repeatedly. Slow and careful Ruby slipped on of the rings onto Yang's ring finger and the other onto her own. Though part of this was a joke, Ruby had some other thoughts of her own.

"You're too hilarious for your own good don't you know? Marriage eh? Wait until you really get married, rings are even more expensive then you'd think." Yang can't help but tussle Ruby's hair while she watched her sister for a response.

"Yang I've been thinking about it, I mean I wonder what it's like to get married y'know? I just got these rings earlier while I watched a married couple walk out the store and it just got me thinking." She looked up into those lilacs with her silvers full of curiosity.

"Well I don't know… I guess it's like a permanent relationship with someone you want to spend the rest of your life with. Marriage is a very serious thing Ruby…" the truth was Yang wasn't even very sure what all it meant to be married. In turn her own curiosity was tugged at in response to Ruby. _Gosh we're all too young to be thinking about that stuff then again it is a little intriguing. I've never really thought much about it before._

"Yang will you marry me for a day? I'm really curious and I don't really know what to do. If not I can maybe ask someone else…" she trailed off but was soon interrupted by a passionate Yang.

"Say no more! For a day? Sure why not it's not like there's anything better to do."

And from that moment both sisters became newlyweds for the rest of their day. Both of them were nervous in their own ways, the whole concept of marriage could easily become overwhelming. Ruby looked up at Yang, taking her hand in hers.

"So what do we do now _darling?_ " Ruby asked in her most serious tone with a hint of humor. Yang lifted Ruby's chin up to lock those loving lavenders with shining silvers. The blonde's gaze made Ruby blush lightly while the brunette's produced butterflies within Yang's stomach.

"Our first kiss?" Yang offered but before waiting for an answer she leaned in and kissed her wife fully on the lips.

Ruby happily obliged while her arms flung right around the blonde's neck tightly. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before they drew away to catch their breath but within a matter of time they kissed again this time more deeply. Yang lifted Ruby up to help level them out, Ruby wrapping her legs around her wife's waist to hold on. It was Ruby who acted first and pushed her tongue right into Yang's mouth, wrapping around hers with ease. A satisfied moan escaped Yang's lips while she pushed Ruby against the wall for more support, her hands groping onto a pair of small breasts. It wasn't until she felt Ruby draw away that she realized her actions with a blush.

"Hey sis?" Ruby asked while trying so hard to catch her breath, pressing her forehead to Yang's.

"Y-Yeah?"

"T-Take me." The words came out with a sigh to follow hoping she wasn't pushing boundaries but she couldn't help the sudden inclination.

"Wait hold on! You're asking _me_ to have sex with _you_?" Yang inquired while arching a studious brow with a nice blush to cover her cheeks.

"Sex after marriage right? That's what you always said." Ruby pointed out, pecking Yang's cheek.

"But Ruby don't you think we're taking this too far? We'd both be losing our virginity before marriage anyways. And I don't know if it's right for us I mean we're siblings." Yang pointed out while biting her lip. _Dammit Rubes why must you do this to me?! I really want to do it actually but it's wrong. It's not like I haven't thought about it, I mean she's the most adorable thing in the world, she's the world that I want to protect._

"Incest is wincest? C'mon Yang it'll be just fine besides Weiss and Blake are out anyways so we have the whole room to ourselves."

"Ruby are sure about this? I mean REALLY sure. I don't want to make you do anything you're not comfortable." She said while walking them over to her bunk, lifting Ruby up into Yang's bed with ease before hopping up there herself.

"I am Yang, I want this and I want you. Please be gentle it's my first time~" Ruby teased while she felt herself pinned down into the bed.

"You're gonna get it~" Yang growled under her breath while pinning her young wife down.

It was a matter of seconds before their lips found each other and engaged in a passion filled lip lock. Ruby pushed her body back against Yang's while Yang returned the action, flicking her tongue against Ruby's lips. Almost instantly the space between them became intoxicatingly hot just enough to smother them and leave behind the first layer of sweat. Yang drew away and began to tear the younger girl's clothes off until leaving her completely nude and then doing the same to her own attire. Small hands reached up to grope a pair of bodacious breasts, thumbs rubbing over taut nipples. The older of the two smashed her lips back against Ruby's, biting down on her while her and rubbed between the girl's thighs.

The advancement left Ruby with copious amounts of small moans while she happily parted her lips for Yang. A tongue that tasted of lemon balm mixed with one that tasted of strawberries, creating a flavor like no other. Their tongues danced around each other tasting every last bit of the others mouths. With a shaky hand Ruby reached down and grabbed the one teasing between her thighs and pressed a finger into herself. Ruby's action surprised Yang but she gladly complied to do the rest.

Strong and skillful fingers pumped in and out of Ruby's womanhood, adding a second digit into the mix. Yang moaned back into the kiss when she felt Ruby's hand slapping her arse over and over which sent her into a frenzy. _Where did she learn that from?_ Yang wondered while biting down onto Ruby's tongue gently, suckling it with eagerness. The brunette moved her hand from Yang's breasts and down into the space between her legs not bothering with anything else before probing a single digit in and out, trying to get a feel for it. Ruby's moans got louder and louder while Yang added a third, twisting and turning them around, shoving them in deeply and rough.

"Y-Yang oh for the l-love of dust~ I-I'm so close…" was all the younger girl could manage before being taken over by more moans.

This in fact fueled Yang's passion and lust while she thrashed and pounded into Ruby, the bed shaking from all their love making. Yang moaned a bit herself while feeling a second finger enter in, pressing back against it with need. Ruby wrapped her legs tightly around Yang's waist while Yang began kissing at her neck, nipping and licking all over. But it only lasted a minute before Ruby cried out, drowning in pleasure as she reached her climax, her body shuddering with spasms. The blonde looked down at her wife lovingly, pressing her lips to hers in a sloppy kiss, drawing as a strand of spittle connected their lips, their faces over in sweat and spit for that matter.

"I love you Ruby." Yang said in a breathy tone, her lilacs locking with silvers.

"I love you too Yang, I-I love you too…" she replied softly between pants, a hand coming up to stroke Yang's cheeks.

Slow and careful Yang removed her fingers from inside Ruby and licked the cum off of them, moving her body down to clean up the rest between her thighs, just wanting to savor every last part of her.

"You taste amazing, Ruby~" Yang cooed into Ruby's ear, nipping at it playfully. "I might not let you get married at this rate."

"Hmm I won't let you get married either so let's marry each other." The young leader suggested in a questionable serious tone.

But before either of the two could speak the door opened and in came Weiss and Blake. Weiss's mouth dropped and her eyes went wide while Blake's face blushed a deep red, letting out a gasp of her own.

"W-What are y-you g-guys doing?!" The snow angel dared to ask but it was Ruby who replied first.

"We got married!" Ruby exclaimed while showing them her ring.

"We got married!" Yang exclaimed proudly as well, showing her own ring.

"Um no seriously were you guys oh…you don't have clothes on…" Blake said while looking at all the scattered articles of clothing.

"Yang let's get married like for realz." Ruby looked up at her sister- no wife with a soft smile.

"Let's get married." The older one repeated, returning with a loving smirk.

3 years later~

"I do."

"I do."


End file.
